Paul Cutter Gekko
Paul Cutter Gekko is the counterpart of Paul Gekko. He is legendary warrior who has slain Aku for many centuries. Appearance Paul Cutter Gekko is described as someone with delicate features, enough to label him a beautiful young man. He has a medium build and is slightly taller than both Shiba Tatsuya and the Original Paul Gekko. Personality Paul Cutter Gekko is intelligent and analytic. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). This certainly comes in handy for his military and political life and anything related to conflicts (which is almost everything in life). He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Childhood Jack's father was a samurai lord who ruled over a vast land and its people. One day, his land was slowly over taken by a shapeless evil, which had ravaged the land for centuries, and was in the form of a forest of black spikes. His wife pleaded with him not to go and to think about his family, but the lord insisted, and claimed that his people were his family as well. After he donned his armor, weapons, and an elixir that was provided by his shaman, the samurai lord mounted up, and set out with his army deep within the forest to locate the source of the evil and destroy it. Although many of his men were lost, the lord eventually made it to the source, which was a crater of dark ooze. The Emperor infused his arrow with the elixir and ignited it with the heat of the Sun. He fired the arrow into the ooze, which forced the black trees that once stood to regress back to where they were spawned, and seemed to destroy the evil. However, that was proven not to be the case, as the black ooze suddenly emerged from the crater in the form of a large tree. The tree then further transformed into a demon with terrible power and sentience, and introduced itself as Aku. Aku praised the Emperor for giving him life despite his original intention to destroy him. After he was informed of Aku's plan to take over the world, the Emperor engaged Aku in battle, but was easily overpowered and chained to a large stone. Rendered helplessness and unable to fight back, the samurai lord watched and cried out in horror as Aku destroyed his home. Just as all hope seemed lost, the Emperor was freed by a divine horse. The horse took the lord to a large mountain that reached through the clouds. Inside the mountain, the Emperor found statues of the gods Vishnu, Ra, and Odin. The three gods then appeared in front of the Emperor, and informed him of Aku and his power. After they took on the avatars of three monks, the gods used the power of the Emperor's righteousness to forge a magic sword, that was capable of harming Aku. Armed with the sword, the Emperor returned to his homeland to battle Aku and free it and his people from his wrath. With the power of the sword, the Emperor furiously fought Aku in his many forms and army of duplicates. Despite being outmatched the lord slew Aku's horde one by one until the real Aku was the only one left. Aku attempted to flee, but the Emperor pierced and trapped him in the sword. He sealed Aku in the battle-worn wasteland in the form of a demonic tree, but not before Aku swore his return. Years later, at some point, whilst the Emperor was on a ride with his family when Jack was a child, they were being ambushed by a band of outlaws who ambushed their ride. Jack, as a child, had to see his dad kill the outlaws in order to protect their family. The Emperor later admitted to Jack that he didn't want to kill the outlaws but he was forced to. The Emperor secretly discovered the orphanage containing the young Paul Cutter Gekko, who is the descendant of the Original Paul Gekko. He took him in and raised him as his own. Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire About a decade later, Aku escaped with the help of a solar eclipse, Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Paul von Schroeder. Jack's mother went into hiding and sent Jack to train around the world, when Paul Cutter Gekko was separated from his brother. Sealing Aku After years of training with some of the greatest warriors of the time, including the Ninja Tribunal and his ancestor, Paul Cutter Gekko traveled to the castle of Aku, finding his father enslaved and nearly skin and bones. He warned Paul that it was too early for him to fight Aku, but he listened and continued on. Ninja Tribunal, although powerful, realized that Paul Cuter Gekko would never use the "Master Katana" to slay and seal Aku like his adopted father, since they increased his strength. With their physical and mystical power vastly increased, the four heroes have transcended Paul Cutter Gekko into one of the forces of nature itself. Paul Cutter Gekko arrives at Aku's tower and starts to search for him and Aku aries from within his lair and meets the orphan. Paul reveals himself to the orphan that came to the land and was prepared to seal him away. Aku boasts that no mortal weapon can harm him, but the Paul cuts him with the sword. Aku then remembers the sword and recognizes the boy's adopted heritage from the scent of his blood. Aku says neither the sword nor the Emperor had the power to slay him forever, and neither will the Prince. With those words, Aku decides to battle the Prince and shape-shifts into the form of a large gorilla. Aku attack the Paul with furious claws swipes and powerful punches, evening managing to scratch Paul's back. But soon enough, the Prince manages to cut Aku, forcing him to shape-shift into a scorpion. Paul states that Aku will never be able to defeat of courage in whatever form he takes. Aku the proceeds to fight with his pincers and stingers, but is cut down by Paul once again, and is sent tumbling in the darkness of his lair. Aku then emerges in the form of an octopus. He tries to attack with his tentacles, but Paul cut his tentacles one by one, eventually taking to higher ground. Aku then shape-shifts into the form of a goat and charges at the Prince, who dodge Aku and cut him in half, forcing him to shape-shift into a bird. Paul then prepares to finish Aku and throw his sword into the air, piercing Aku and trapping him into the sword. When Paul Cutter Gekko have feared that he will return and destroy his descendants, the four warriors knew that the "Pedestal of clans" could be the key to imprisoning Aku. The Ninja Tribunal and Paul Cutter Gekko have constructed the Temple of Aku and place the katana into the pedestal as Aku is turned into a big craggy tree, vowing to return. Now that their duty is done, they prepared to "move on" and invited the the Original Paul Gekko to return to them. After Aku was freed from imprisonment, Paul Cutter Gekko meets the leader of the Norwegian kingdom. They lived a peaceful life with his loved ones until one day when Aku appeared. Try as they might, the warrior and his forces were crushed almost instantly by Aku with only the warrior left to destroy Aku. However; he soon found out that his weapons, which were ordinary, did not even harm Aku who merely laughed at the Warrior's attempt to destroy him before instantly defeating him. Even so; the Warrior unsheathed his sword, his only weapon left, ready to battle Aku for the last time but Aku had different plans for him. To punish the warrior and make him an example of the price of defying him, Aku imprisoned the Warrior within a unbreakable crystal, which made the Warrior immortal thus denying him a warrior's death, made the Warrior watch helplessly as Aku gleefully destroyed what was left of his beloved kingdom but Paul Cutter Gekko had angrily slashed Aku's eyes inflicting the largest pain, making it enraged, ready to battle Paul Cutter Gekko in many ways; epicly through magic against magic until finally, Paul Cutter Gekko struck Aku down and sealed him in tree form for eternity. Family *Paul Gekko- Ancestor *Unnamed Emperor- Adopted Father *Unnamed Empress- Adopted Mother *Samurai Jack- Adopted Older Brother *Ken Ravenwing-Adopted Brother *Unnamed South Kaiser Woman- Wife *Ame no Murakumo- Son *Mashi- Daughter *Murakumo Gekko- Descendant Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Entities Category:Fanon